Imouto chan
by bookworm10297
Summary: what if yukio and rin had a triplet they never met.and she has the twin sword of kurikara? would this change anything?
1. 1ayame

"So, when Eve bit the apple she sinned?" asked a kid who always asked dumb questions about the stuff that the teacher had talked about only minutes before.

"Technically, yes, because God said that Adam and Eve shouldn't eat the forbidden fruit of the tree," the teacher replied patiently.

I tapped my pencil, not interested in the lesson at all. My school was a Christian school that was obsessed with Jesus and God. My caretaker sent me here, ignoring the fact that I didn't believe in God and that I thought that Jesus was an insane man, thinking that he was the 'son of God'. Oh well, I sighed inwardly.

I felt something poke my back. I turned around to see the teacher looking at me with anger in his eyes. "May I ask why you are making such a distracting sound with your pencil while I'm

teaching a very important lesson?"

I shrugged. "Sorry."

He sighed and was about to continue when the bell rang.

"Freedom!" I yelled, running out of the door. I snatched my friend Jenny's wrist, making her fumble with her stuff.

"Ayame!" Jenny exclaimed.

Yeah, I know that it's weird to have a Japanese name when you live in America and you're not Japanese, but I like- no, love- my name, so I don't care! Anyway, we finally made it out the door and started walking off the campus.

"Wanna go to my house and watch parodies?" Jenny asked, raking her hand through her short brown hair.

"Nah, my uncle wants me home right after school."

She frowned at me. "Seriously, Ayame; you hardly ever follow Reverend Shijo's rules."

I shrugged. "Well, today's special; I can just feel it." I walked away and waved good-bye to her.

I live with my uncle who is a priest. After my mom's death when I was a baby, he took me in. He's extremely strict; he always tells me to come home right after school, but knowing me, I'd always go to a bookstore, get into a couple of fights, or sometimes just hang around.

Now I was by the park which was two blocks from my house. Suddenly, I saw two guys push a girl on the ground and laugh at her as she struggled against their grip. I dropped my bag and ran to the one who was mainly picking on the girl. "Hey!" I yelled, punching his back.

He turned around and smiled nastily at me. "Hey dudes, someone else wants to play!" The others laughed. "Sorry, beautiful, but you're going to have to wait." He snapped his fingers and two beefy arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Get the fuck off of me ass wipe!" I shouted, elbowing the guy holding me in the gut. After that, I kicked him into the wall of the bathroom building, knocking him out. "And you let her go!" I shouted at the other guy who was restraining the girl. I grabbed his arms and the girl took the opportunity to run.

The guy cussed under his breath. I stomped on his back, making him cry out in pain. Then I kicked the heel of my shoe onto his head, causing blood to trickle down his head as he struggled. I kept kicking him.

"Please let go! I promise that I won't do that again!" he cried.

I let him go, and he ran off with his friend who was nearly unconscious and lagging behind a tad. "FUCKING DEMON!" he yelled.

I twitched at the insult and chuckled. "You're more of a demon than I am." I grabbed my bag and walked the rest of the way home to find a ticked off uncle at the doors of the church. The sun was just beginning to set.

"Ayame, where have you been?" he asked, his brown eyes staring at me and making my hands sweaty as I got ready to lie.

"I had to make up a test and I forgot to call your mobile," I told him.

"Then why is your lip split?" he questioned.

I forgot to check my injuries! "I fell down the stairs," I lied.

"Then why do your hands have blood on them?" he inquired.

I shifted my feet to hide the blood on my heel and stuffed my hands in my pockets. After a couple of silent seconds, he grabbed my ear and pulled me inside. "Ow ow ow ow!" I shouted in pain.

He pushed me into a chair. "Now, listen to me young lady! You have to stop getting into fights or you're going to get it!"

I squirmed in my seat as I waited for him to say the worst punishment in the world. He would make me go without Wi-Fi for a day, which was pure hell to me. "I'm sorry, Uncle; there were just these thugs that-"

The door on the opposite wall opened, revealing my half-brother Neil with his brown hair and green eyes. "Sorry to interrupt, Uncle, but I would like to treat her wounds," he said, smiling. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm. Then he dragged me to the back of the church where we slept and sat me down on a counter. He brought out the first-aid kit from the cabinet and put some alcohol on some cotton. "This will sting," he muttered and dabbed my hands, making me wince. "If Mom was here, she would have killed you for this."

"How would you know? Mom died when you were still drooling," I commented, making his eyes dark with anger. He shrugged it off and I left to go to my room. I almost immediately fell asleep.

The next morning at school, everybody was loud as usual. But that didn't stop me from laughing at my friend who was a teacher's pet. Before I knew it, it was my last period and I was in the hall gathering my books that had been shoved out of my hands by some jerks.

"Stupid freaking jocks," I grumbled, making my way towards my secret shortcut. The thing about the shortcut was that it was super creepy. I made my way down the abandoned hallway, but suddenly, I got tackled to the ground.

"Well, isn't this just great."

I looked up and saw that it was that thug from yesterday. but this time… he had horns. I struggled under his grasp.

"Heh heh heh. To think that your stupid older brother will miss you. You're just a piece of shit" he snickered, slapping my inner thigh before leaning over and licking my cheek. "Let's hear that pretty scream of yours. You know, I would love to hear it and once im done with you I'llhave to kill that uncle of yours . I heard that once he fucked a whore and left her high and dry for your brother." He yanked my hair, forcing me to face him.

I head-butted him. "You can talk about me, but not about my family!" I stood up and looked at him. He looked startled. I glanced at my hand and was shocked to see that there were blue flames. But they didn't burn; they just tickled my thug bowed. "Princess, I'm very sorry. Please forgive me. If I had known it was you, I would not have been so rough." He straightened. "My princess, let's go home."


	2. Chapter 2

I backed up from the horned guy, resulting in me slipping and falling on the slick tile floor. My bag flew somewhere.

He smiled coyly. "Ohh… I've been waiting a long time for this day. I've been searching and searching for you for so long, Princess…!" The black things grew thicker around him. "Come; Satan-sama awaits." He put his hand out in front of me to grab a hold of.

"S-Satan?" I stuttered.

He smiled wider. "Yes, wouldn't you like to meet your only living parent?"

I started to move my hand towards his. The offer sounded absolutely perfect… to actually meet one of my parents; to feel love and not looks of regret or glimpses of anger. No more fake happiness…

"Ayame, don't believe him!" a voice I knew shouted, bouncing off the walls.

The demon kneeling in front of me growled. "Princess, think of it! No more hatred towards you. You would be respected and loved so much that demons will weep and kiss your feet."

I ignored the respect part; I was still stuck on the part of actually having a living parent. No; I wouldn't take the offer of returning! My actual family is here, even if they don't like me. I slapped his hand away as a round of bullets hit him in the chest. Neil came into view, and I ran behind him. He was wearing a double-button black trench coat.

The demon cackled as the smoke cleared. "You really think that that would kill Satan's right-hand man?" He brushed off his shoulder and stepped in front of Neil, who was mumbling a prayer. As his voice got louder, the demon grimaced. "I'll beat that mouth so much that you can't utter another one of those annoying sentences again!" He swung his fist into Neil's face so fast that if I blinked, I would have missed it.

Neil flew into a wall with a cry of pain. I ran towards Neil, who was starting to stand up slowly. He cussed under his breath, his green eyes cloudy now. "Ayame, go home or you'll be killed," he warned.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" I shouted, standing my ground.

"Go home now and tell uncle, baka!"

As soon as he finished his sentence, I ran. With luck on my side, I didn't run into any enemies. I busted into the church screaming Neil's message. Uncle looked at me, shocked for a moment. Then he rushed to the windows and put holy water and salt in front of them. After that, he rushed me to the basement, where there was a chest.

"Hold on! Where did that demon come from, and why is it only after me?" I asked.

Uncle explained, "This world consists of two dimensions joined as one, like a mirror. The first world is Assiah, where we live. The other is the world of demons, Gehenna. You'll come to understand that because of that incident, they know of you, and you must hide. Here." He opened the chest and threw me a sword in a red sheath. "Don't ever use that or you will never be human again. This sword is known as the twin of the demon-slaying blade, Kurikara. Its name is Hono no Kami, and it has your flames sealed inside of it. However, it seems that it's not suppressing them fully anymore."

He started walking off again, and I shouted after him, "Just wait a damn minute! Why are they after me?" I grabbed his arm.

"Because you're the daughter of a demon, born of an impregnated human. And not just any demon; you are the daughter of Satan."

Just then, it felt as if I was disconnected from the world. I always wanted to know who my father was, but now I wish I never knew. I wished that this was all a dream and I'd wake up and go to school to see Jenny and joke around with her.

Uncle dragged me farther into the basement and pushed the bookcase with old Bibles out of the way to reveal a hidden room. We rushed in there, and I saw circles with strange runes in the middle of it. He walked out and closed the door behind him. I heard a click and I knew that he had locked it.

"Uncle, get back here! You'll be killed!" I started pounding on the door with my fist. I remembered the time Jenny and I used to play in here, and I remembered that I had found a key that was in the wall under the middle lamp. I kicked in the weak wall and kneeled on the ground. I plunged my hand in the wall and felt a brass key. I quickly used it to unlock the door and I raced upstairs to where Uncle was.

I got there to see him letting Neil in. I sighed. "What the hell is with making me run away from a fight and locking me in a damn room?"

Neil and Uncle turned around very fast with looks of shock on their faces. Neil, still clutching his arm, stepped in front of Uncle. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're going to mess everything up!"

"Mess up everything? Neil, today is the front page of messed up!"

The church doors opened, revealing the demon from school. Now his face was bruised and his clothes torn and bloody. "I'm tired of messing around. I let the other escape, but I'm not letting you go. Do you know how much I'll get praised by Satan for bringing back his little girl?" He cracked his knuckles, and with a swipe of his hand, Neil and Uncle flew across the church.

"Don't you ever try that on them again! This is our fight now!" I shouted at the demon.

He waltzed over to me, grinning. "Great! I can test my strength on you! Even if I do get punished for harming you, I'll still get praised later!" He then lifted me up by my shirt and punched my stomach repeatedly, making me cough up blood. He dropped me on the ground and started walking towards Uncle, who was still unconscious. The demon chuckled, lifting his foot over Uncle's head.

"Stay the ** away from them!" I screamed at him. Now the blue flames were back. I stood up, shaking with rage, and reached behind myself. I pulled Hono no Kami out of its cover and dropped the cover on the ground. "I'm sorry, Uncle Shijo… about this and not being able to show you that I'm worthy to be in your life." I unsheathed the sword, ignoring Neil's yells. I felt my canines grow into fangs and my ears become pointy. My flames became bigger and more powerful.

The demon put his foot down with force and walked over. I charged and swung my sword at him, but he dodged it with ease by jumping behind me. I turned around on my toes and swung at him again, cutting his right shoulder deeply. Blood gushed out of it quickly. I swung yet again and hit the same spot all the way through. I grinned, seeing his shocked face as the blue flame-covered sword hit him.

I wanted him to feel pain as I had felt pain at every hit he had thrown at my family. I wanted to burn him alive again and again to see that face of his that gave me so much pleasure. I sheathed my sword, making the flames go away and my ears go back to their normal size, but they were still pointy.

Yesterday, 9:08PM"My, my, my! I see you handled this very well." I turned to see a man with a white hat covering purple hair and wearing clown clothes.

"Mephisto, it isn't polite to charge into people's houses like that!" I heard a guy say. Two boys my age came in. One had glasses, dark brown hair, and greenish blue eyes, and the other one looked like a male version of myself, but he had darker blue eyes instead of my florescent blue. I noticed the sword he was holding.

"That must be Kurikara," I muttered.

The one with the glasses stepped forward first. "You must be our sister, Ayame." He shook my hand.

The other one came behind me and patted my back. He had the biggest grin plastered on his face. "Nice to meet ya!"

So I finally meet my other family… I remembered Uncle Shijo. Escaping from their hellos, I ran to Shijo, dropping the sword along the way. My knees dropped when I saw Uncle Shijo; his chest was ruined. I felt hot tears roll down my face as I hugged him. Then I felt myself being lifted by the collar of my blouse and being pinned against the wall.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU MESSED EVERYTHING UP! HE WAS ALL I HAD…" Neil was crying too. I looked behind his head to see everyone shocked at what was happening. Now Neil was choking on his tears. "You killed my mother! Now you kill my uncle! I have no one just because of you!" He was shouting in my face now.

"I didn't kill anybody except that stupid demon that was hurting my family!" I shouted back into his face. I kicked his knee making him let me pass by him, but then he grabbed my arm.

"You were never family. Never," he whispered spitefully.

I jerked my arm out of his grip and moved towards my brothers who were gaping at the scene. "I'll see you at the funeral," I said nonchalantly.

I stayed at Jenny's, ignoring my brothers who showed up unannounced. Rin was sitting down and listening intently to what we were saying with his feet on the coffee table, and Yukio was going through Jenny's books and making her blush with the smart words that Rin and I didn't get at all.

The next day, I trudged out of Jenny's place with my black mourning dress on and my tail hidden. I made it to the funeral as soon as everybody left. Good. I hated it when people whom you usually don't see show up and hug you.

I stood in front of his grave, feeling the raindrops drop on my head. "Stupid old man… why didn't you tell me to go back instead of just standing there? I would have let you drag me there by my hair so that you would be here."

I heard a chuckle behind me. "He probably would. Well, from what Shiro told me about him, anyway." I turned to see Rin walking up to me with some flowers clutched in his hand. He put them on the freshly packed dirt. "Something about him and Shiro doing crazy stuff in school."

I heard whispers now. Rin and I turned to see a group of guys in coats like Neil who were in the crowd, staring me down as if I had kicked their puppies. Suddenly, Mephisto popped into existence in a purple cloud.

"You Ayame are the daughter of satan you must be killed before you present a threat to humanity."I clutched my fist getting ready for it

"But since im a nice guy I'll give you two options 'Alllow to be killed by us or kill us and flee." He put two fingers in the air while the other was holding his umbrella "Ah… there is also the option of 'suicide'….. now ,then….which would you prefer." He finished with his signature grin on his face. Why whould I want to get killed I could fight the main threat ,I could become one of them and kick satan's ass.

"let me join you!" I said in an even tone that it shocked me at first, the men just stared at me as if I was crazy , mephisto had a shocked expression as well but turned into a smirk.

"What would you do if you became an exorcist?" he questioned

"beat the shit out of satan!"I stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world " I want to show him that he can't destroy people's families and expect not to get his ass kicked." there was a pregnant silence between us until mephisto busted out laughing

"HAHAHAHAHAHA…this is wonderful I haven't laughed like this since Rin said the same thing!"

I looked at rin he looked as if he was going to take kurikara out and slice him in half

"What's so funny!" I shouted gaining his attention again

"You cant be serious, satan could kill you wil the snap of his fingers."he stated

"I'm serious!" I exclaimed

he wiped his eyes "satan's daughter and son fighting side by side as exorcists …I like it!" the men were shocked at his answer at letting two half demon's in his school

"this path you have taken is a long and treacherous one do you still profess that you will take it?" I nodded

"if it means kicking his ass, yes."

-I stayed up until five in the morning to finish this and I might convert this to third view as soon as they arrive to true cross-


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey lovelies! I forgot to say these two things in the previous chapters: first, I would like to thank Lunakatsuma for editing my chapters; and second, this is going to be in third person from now on.

Rin: bookworm10297 does not own Blue Exorcist.

Me: Thanks, but I wish I did…

Ayame: She only owns me!

Me: Why am I not proud of that? *sebby smile*

Ayame: You're so cruel… *falls on the floor*

Rin: Anyway, on with the story.

LINE BREAK

"What a pleasant day! A bright, blue sky fitting for a grand new departure!" Mephisto exclaimed as he stood on the curb of the road next to Yukio, Rin, and Ayame.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to tag along with you guys?" Ayame asked doubtfully to a now-grinning Mephisto. Before he could answer the girl's question, a pink limo came out of nowhere and almost hit Ayame. "Watch where the hell you're going!" she shouted, shaking her fist at the driver.

"I'm sure you're going to take great care of Ayame, Mr. Faust," Alec, who was part of the monastery staff, said. "Oh, and Ayame; Neil and I will run this place and fix it up, so don't worry."

Ayame nodded, not really paying attention to the boy that was now walking away and saying his good-byes to the small group. "Wait- I thought your name was Mephisto," Ayame mumbled questioningly as Alec walked away.

"In truth, I go by the name of 'John Faust the Fifth'." Mephisto leaned back onto the balls of his feet. "I'm the Chairman of the eminent True Cross Private, the school in Japan you'll be attending from now on."

Ayame grabbed the collar of Mephisto's shirt and shook him vigorously. "I thought you said I was going to be one of you guys, not a student at your stupid school!" she yelled, making Mephisto shush her.

"Ah, children these days," Mephisto mumbled as he fixed his shirt. He focused back on the conversation at hand and gave his signature smirk. "On the road to becoming an Exorcist, studying is the first step. Now, remember this; True Cross is a boarding academy. Once you enter, you may not leave without express permission."

"Fine," Ayame muttered through gritted teeth, clenching her fist. She was barely containing her anger.

"Have you said good-bye to your home of youth?" he questioned her, reaching for the pink limo's door.

Ayame looked back at her 'home'. *This is the place… where Neil and I grew up; where we would have family greeting us when we had a tough day…* The group climbed into the car quietly, Ayame still stuck on the thought of her family. She sighed and looked out the window across from her.

Rin sat next to Ayame. He was constantly staring at Yukio, who eventually looked up from the piece of paper he had been studying for the entire time and asked, "What's with that nasty expression?"

"I-it's nothing," Rin stuttered, waving his hands.

"You three, we're about to arrive," Mephisto grinned.

Ayame snapped her head up. "How did we get to Japan in such a short time?" she questioned.

"I'll tell you later," Mephisto replied vaguely. "Anyway, this academy possesses all the academic facilities you could dream of, and it forms the center of True Cross Town. Welcome to True Cross!" Mephisto and the group leaned towards the window, where a huge structure was in sight." The matriculation ceremony will begin shortly. Simply head along to the main auditorium with everybody else." He sat back as the limo slowed to a stop.

"Thank you very much," Yukio said as he climbed out. Rin and Ayame attempted to follow him, but Mephisto pulled them back by the collars of their jackets.

"Ah, ah, ah," Mephisto smirked. "Rin-kun, Ayame-chan, you two are forgetting your uniforms." He threw a girl's uniform at her and a boy's uniform at Rin.

"You two look away," she ordered, making sure they did exactly as she said.

She and Rin began changing as quickly as they could. As Ayame started to knot the tie on her neck, Mephisto mumbled, "I see you have some skills in fastening neckties."

As soon as they got changed, they bolted out of the car to where Yukio was. "I hate that guy," Ayame remarked harshly to Rin.

"Same here," he replied, glancing back at the limo.

"We can check in our non-valuable belongings over there," Yukio stated to the two of them, who were in their own little world. He looked down and muttered more to himself, "Ahh, I'm getting nervous…" He looked a bit pale.

"Nervous for what?" Ayame asked, puzzled. "It's just an entrance ceremony."

LINE BREAK

"FIRST YEAR REPRESENTATIVE: OKUMURA YUKIO!" a voice boomed in the auditorium.

"Yes!" Yukio responded immediately, walking towards the podium on the lit stage.

"That's the guy with the top score this year, right?" people whispered all over the auditorium.

Rin and Ayame were shocked. "So this is what he was nervous about," Rin gaped.

"O-our brother was at the top of his class?" Ayame gasped. "He must be super smart!" Rin simply sweatdropped.

The rest of the ceremony went along normally, and before they knew it, Rin and Ayame were waiting for Yukio to escape a group of fangirls. The stood there, wrapped up in thought. *Yukio has a bright future ahead of him. I shouldn't get him mixed up in a world like that,* Rin thought, turning his back towards him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Mephisto greeted, sitting on top of the lamp post.

The two ignored his greeting. "So, how do I become one of you guys?" Rin questioned.

"It's nice to see that you're enthusiastic, but you must follow the proper procedure. You will attend a cram school," he announced, stabbing the air with his finger.

"Cram school?" the two siblings chorused.

"Yes, but your regular lessons start the day after tomorrow, while your cram lessons start today. But I must warn you two: your identities as the daughter and son of Satan must be kept secret," he warned, moving his finger that was in the air to their faces.

"We'll do our best," Ayame answered.

The odd trio started walking down some steps when suddenly, Mephisto snapped his fingers and shouted, "Eins, zwei, drei!" A pinkish blue puff of clouds obscured their view for a moment before fading away, revealing a dog in the place of Mephisto.

"H-he turned into a dog?" Ayame exclaimed, shocked into falling on her butt.

However, knowing Rin, he got excited about it. "Can all Exorcists do that?" he asked, getting pumped.

While Ayame got up, he answered with a quick 'no' and handed them each a key (while still in his dog form, strangely enough). "This key allows you to access any door of the school of exorcism at any given time."

"Let's try it on those big doors over there," Ayame cheered, running towards the said set of doors.

"She gets excited easily, doesn't she?" Mephisto asked, making Ayame twitch.

"Don't even get me started," Rin sighed.

Ayame turned the key, trying to keep her cool. However, that failed as she and Rin exclaimed, "Wow!' at the sight of the hallway. They started walking towards a door and stopped simultaneously.

Rin turned towards her and put on a cheesy grin. "I'm getting kinda nervous," he admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

Ayame smiled at him. "We can be nervous together." Rin pushed open the door and they walked in, saying hello to the few students in the messy room. They sat down next to each other at a table in the front.

*One, two, three, four, five, six, seven,* Rin counted silently. "Seven students," he mumbled to Mephisto.

"You see, we're always low in number," Mephisto replied, looking around.

"All right, quiet down," a voice called at the doorway, gaining everyone's attention. The twins turned to see Yukio. "Hello. I'm your teacher this year," he introduced, smiling kindly at them all.

LINE BREAK

Sorry for the short chapter; don't kill me, please!


	4. Chapter 4

"YUKIO?" the duo asked in confusion. Rin and Ayame pointed their index fingers at him accusingly.

"Yes, that would be me," he answered in a calm tone. "Is something the matter?"

Ayame and Rin sat there for a moment, shocked,when Rin broke the silence. "What do ya mean 'is something the matter'?'"

Yukio just smiled at them. "I assure you there is nothing wrong with me." He pushed his glasses up. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to continue class."

"Mephisto, what's going on here?" asked Ayame urgently.

The dog simply looked up at her. "Now, now, using my name without honorifics, are we?" he commented, completely ignoring her question. "I am your superior you know... how rude."

She rolled her eyes at the dog, instead turning her attention to Yukio, who was making his way to the front of the classroom to face everyone.

"Now, I'm sure you can see that I'm practically the same age as you. This will be my first year lecturing; however, I have studied the art of exorcism for two years now," he smiled at the small class. "Anyway, how many have never sustained a Mashou?" He raised his right arm high in the air. "Three of you... well then, our first lesson is going to be covering the Mashou rite."

"What's a Mashou?" Rin asked, glancing at the dog on Ayame's lap.

"Once a person sustains a Mashou, they become able to see demons for the rest of their lives. As such, it is a rite all exorcists go through, although of course for you two, there is no need," Mephisto explained. "Okumura-sensei over there is the youngest to obtain exorcist qualification... a genius anti-demon pharmacologist."

As Yukio was talking about a vial of rotten animal blood, Rin was barely containing himself. He finally relented, shooting up from his seat and slamming his hand on Yukio's desk. "HEY!" Rin yelled so loudly that it made everyone stop what they were doing and look up at the twins.

"Yes, what is it?" Yukio asked as if he didn't know what was causing Rin's anger. I am teaching a lesson; return to your seat."

"STOP SCREWING AROUND!"

"As I said earlier, I became an exorcist two years ago. My training began at the age of seven. I received the Mashou the day I was born, and I've seen demons ever since I can remember. I knew all along. You were the only one who did not," Yukio coolly explained.

Rin grabbed Yukio's arm. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Yukio attempted to escape from Rin's grasp but failed, making him drop the vial.

"EWW, THAT REEKS!" Ayame yelled nasally, holding her nose tightly. As soon as she said that, the ceiling came down, revealing a hoard of hobgoblins.

"Hobglobins!" Yukio shouted to the class, shooting the demons. As soon as one was gone, another replaced it in an instant; it was if they multiplied once they were shot. "Everyone outside!" Everyone quickly walked out the door, whispering about the incident as Yukio continued, "They are weak but are many in number, and they have been driven into a frightful rage before. You two should leave, too."

Rin kicked the door shut with his foot. "WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING YET!" he yelled.

With Mephisto in her arms, Ayame walked closer to the two. "Calm down, Rin; we can talk about it later..."

"No, we need to talk about this now!"

"Ayame's right. Besides, I have nothing more to say about this. Not to mention that I'm busy at the moment." He shot a hobgoblin over his shoulder.

Ayame turned to Rin to see him covered in hobglobins. "Rin, they seem to be eating you..." she sweatdropped.

"Forget about that and listen to me, Yukio," he said, still ignoring the fact that the demons were on him. Now, he and she were covered in blue flames.

Ayame looked down at the dog that was still in her arms. "H-hey! Why am I covered in them?" She let the dog jump from her arms.

"Interesting..." the dog mumbled, eyes glued to Rin. "It seems that you two have a link with the flames."

"If you knew all along, how did you feel!? How did you feel about Ayame and I!?" he questioned, getting more angry with each second that passed.

"About you two?" Yukio asked, shooting the demons like there was no tomorrow. "Isn't that obvious? You two are a threat to humanity! And how did you two come up with the ridiculous idea to become exorcists? Revenge, some sort of sick atonement to them? If you feel that way, then you should just give yourselves up to headquarters, or..." He lowered his guns. "...just die."

Ayame was furious. "Yukio, you never say that to your family!" she yelled, making her flames go wild with her rage.

He ignored her and continued to talk. Rin and Ayame's flames eventually went out. The two fought, stabbing each other with words, until Yukio said the most unforgivable thing in her book.

"You were the one who killed Father."

"Yukio, stop! That is enough!" she cried, putting a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm an idiot, I won't deny that. But let me say one thing..." Rin said through gritted teeth, unsheathing Kurikara. "Never point a damn gun at your brother!" Next thing they knew, he was slashing at the hobgoblins at every chance he got. Soon enough, they were gone.

There was silence, then Yukio asked quietly, "Father's last moments... what were they like?"

"He was damn cool. He died protecting me, and it's not because of vengeance or anything like that that I decided to become an exorcist. I just want to become strong."

The tension in the room decreased drastically as Yukio put away his gun and spoke. "I was just the same. I, too, became an exorcist to simply become stronger."

"Then that makes us the 'idiot sibling trio'." Ayame joked, walking closer to the two.

"I'd rather not be lumped with you two."

The rest of the class came back in to see the room more messy than it already was. After that, class went by smoothly.

LATER~

"So, what did you think?"

Mephisto sat in his office behind a wooden desk, talking on the phone with Yukio in his humanoid form. "You were a little stiff for your first lesson, but I think you did an excellent job~!"

"I didn't mean me..."

"Well, that power of his was effective against the demons, but when he was angry near the end, he lit up and so did Ayame, even though she wasn't angry." Mephisto took a sip of his tea. "But when the two control it properly, they will be a most unique and powerful weapon for the True Cross Order. However, the two still need to be watched with a careful eye... we don't want any higher-ups finding us out before they become useful. Though, of course, it's only a matter of time."

"I am aware," Yukio said simply into the mobile phone. "From now on, I will protect my brother in my father's stead." With that, he hung up.

"Dear me, you've got too much tension on those shoulders. You should enjoy life a little. And it's not just the Order we have to contend with: it won't be long before Satan will make his move..."

-

"602... room 602. This is it, right?" Rin asked Ayame.

"Looks like nobody is here," she remarked, ignoring his question.

Rin flicked the switch on, making Yukio's presence known to the two. "Surprised to see me?" Yukio asked teasingly, staring at the startled siblings.

"Wh-what are you doing here!?" Rin asked, pointing a weak finger at Yukio.

"Ordinarily, first-years stay in shared four-student rooms, but I got them to let us have this one to ourselves, since you two are dangerous. You need someone to keep an eye on you, and I volunteered."

"You what?" Ayame asked, surprised.

"What, is this a jail?" asked Rin.

"Yep, and I'm your jailer," Yukio joked. "You want to become an exorcist, right? You'll have to learn to put up with a few little inconveniences."

"You little brat..."

"Okay, that's it. I'm going to my room," Ayame stated, making her way to the door with her luggage in tow.

"And then you better get started on the assignment I gave you today!" he called to her.


End file.
